Zornder Mondsichel
Zornder Mondsichel (ゾーン·デル·モンド市せる Zōndea Mondoshiseru) is an S-Class mage of an as-of-yet unnamed . He is also known as Zornder of the Crescent Moon (三日月のゾーン·デア Mikadzuki no Zōndea), due to the great, crescent shaped swords he wields. He descends from Xeo, a floating island in the country of Eurail. Appearance Zornder is a very tall individual, standing at over 7'0", he has gray eyes, his height is only exaggerated by his incredibly thin and lanky body frame. His hair is black and worn long, covering the left side of his face and a white eyepath that covers his left eye. When he was younger, his hair was slighty shorter and messier. He is frequently seen with a strange, menacing smile on his face which reveals his upper teeth and he also has a black atto on his tongue, it is deicted as the number "5" for unknown reasons. His typical costume consists of a white form fitted jackt with a large, oversized spoon-like hood, which he didn't wear in his younger years. His jacket has an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears a standard hakama but the ends of his trouser legs close inside extended and curved boots. He is commonly seen with his oversized sword swung across his shoulder, it is attached to a long, hooped chain attached to his right hip and his sword's hilt. Personality Zornder is concieved as a cunning individual, carefully plotting and scheming various tacticts during battles in order to win or overpower the enemy, during his fight with Vincent, he showed a gentle side, not wanting to kill him, only to maim or seriously injure him. Despite being a Dark Mage, Zornder often defeats other dark mages in combat, a rather peculiar act for unknown reasons. He is also noted to despise the members of the Guild for unknown reasons and has frequently demonstrated it during his dual battle with two of it's highest ranking members, Vincent and Eric, respectively. Relationships Eric Goodwin Lyra Kleekai Vincent Celadon History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Zornder's primary form of fighting is his usage of Sword Magic. As the name suggests, it allows him to perorm various magical attacks through the use of his large, axe like sword. He commonly combines this with his Lava Magic or Telekinesis to increse the lethality of his attacks .]] Lava Magic (溶岩の魔法 Yōgan no Mahō): He is able to utilize magic which allows him to create and manpulate lava. He can fire globs of lava at a targt to melt it into a puddle or create violent eruptions from the ground in mere seconds. When combined with his swordsmanship it proves to be a valuable asset to Zornder. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): His third and final magical ability allows him to manipulate objects through the use of his mind. He commonly uses this to control the movements of his own sword and chain. He, however can use it to lift other people off of the ground or strangle he target. Master Swordsmansip Specialist: Zornder is a master swordsman, preferring to use his swords over his Magic. Her mstery of swordsmanship is so great that he can deflect hundreds of bullets and tke down many opponents with his sword. *'Expert Flail Wielder': Due tothe unique shape of his sword, a large hilt, even larger blade(s) and a chain attached to the pommel and his waist, he can use it to fire as a flail like dart, he can also manipulate it's path by using Telekinesis, making it turn corners or spin of it's own accord, something an ordina flail could not do. Cunning Tactician: Zornder is rather intelligent and cunning, Shown during his fight with Vincent Celadon, he made it seem like his sword can only be fired in a straight line so that he would attack him more openly, but then when hepulls back o the chin he can deflect his magical bullets and also ontrol it's path using telekinesis to finish him. Enhanced Strength: In order to swing his huge blade(s), Zornder possesses no less than superhuman strengh, when someone else attempted to lift his sword but proved unable. He can swing it wiith no effort at all, to be able to smash rocks and buildings with one swing combined with the weight of the sword, truly an impressive feat in it's own right. Enhanced Speed: Despite his large size, he has shown to be incredibly fast, even when holding his huge sword, his speed does not hinder even a bit. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Immense Magical Power: Enhanced Endurance: Skilled Acrobat: Weapons and Items Erste Kehrtmachen '(エルステ柯ルートマヘーン ''Erusute Kerūtomahēn, lit. First Double Back): His first sword, which was destroyed by Eric Goodwin of Tartaros during a battle with the latter several years ago. It was a large, black, oversized blade in the shape of a crescent, the handle of the sword was just as oversized and had a hollow circle at the end of it's pommel. Attached to this loop was a long, black, hoop-like chain attached to his right hip. '''Zweite Kehrtmachen (ツヴァイテイ柯ルートマ編 Tsuvuaitei Kerūtomahēn, lit.Second Double Back): Zweite Kehrtmachen, or Kehrtmachen the Second is Zornder's new "sword", replacing his previous one which was destroyed by Eric. It has many similarities with his previous weapon, such as it's long handle, chain but it has two large crescent blades attached to each other, making it resemble an axe more than a sword. It can be used as a flail and in conjunction with his Magic like his previous one. Trivia *His appearnce is based on Nnoitra Gilga from Bleach. *His weapons are based on his Santa Teresa from the same series. *His name omes from the German words for "Wrath of the Crescent Moon". *He was originally planned to be a member of Tartaros. *I had planned to create a fanon character whose personality completely contrasted with the character they are based on, in this case Nnoitra.